


Bundle

by sparklyfaerie



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kyoru Week 2020, babies ever after, day five: precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: Little Sohma Hajime had come into the world in the early hours of the morning after a long labour that lasted most of the night. She already loves him more than anything she’s ever loved in her life.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Baby Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Bundle

Tohru wakes slowly. It takes her sleep-addled brain a moment to remember where she is; when she does, her head whips around to the hospital bassinet at the side of her bed. Her heart nearly stops when she finds it empty, her body shooting up from the bed.

“Whoa, hey,” Kyo’s voice come from her other side. “It’s okay, he’s right here.”

Her head whips around to her husband, who is holding a little blue bundle in his arms. She breathes a sigh of relief and lowers herself back down to the bed, wincing at the pain in her pelvis. She uses the bed’s controls to lever herself into a sitting position. “Is he okay? How long was I asleep?”

“He’s fine.” Kyo looks back down at the bundle in his arms. “You were only asleep for two or three hours. The nurse said she’ll be back in a bit to help you feed him.”

She takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Kyo holding their son, cradling him in his large, strong arms. She sniffles a little and he looks back up; he must see something in her face, because he smiles and moves to hand her the baby.

She hiccups as Kyo hands her their son. Little Sohma Hajime had come into the world in the early hours of the morning after a long labour that lasted most of the night; Tohru is still sore and weary down to her bones, but her heart still swells as Kyo helps her settle the baby into her arms. He’s _perfect_. Absolutely perfect. She already loves him more than anything she’s ever loved in her life.

“Hey, smile.”

She looks up to see Kyo pointing his cell phone at her. She blinks rapidly to clear her tears and smiles for the camera. The phone makes a _click_ sound as he takes the photo.

“I promised your friends a picture when you woke up.” He offers by way of explanation. “Anyone else you wanna send it to?”

“Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun, Kisa-san and Isuzu-san, please.” She sniffles. “You should let me get a photo of you for Shishou-san.”

“Maybe later.” He finishes typing and puts his phone away, perching on the end of her bed. “He called earlier, by the way. He was talking about coming to visit when we get Hajime settled in at home.”

“That sounds lovely.” She leans her head back against the pillow, eyes back down on the baby. “He has your eye shape, but my colour.” She observes. Indeed, Hajime has inherited his mother’s eye colour, but the shape is definitely from his father. He doesn’t have much in the way of hair, but the few wisps she can see tell her that he’s likely inherited the red from Kyo. She smiles and bends down to press her lips gently to the baby’s forehead.

“Good morning!”

The nurse’s entrance startles all three of them; Tohru feels Hajime give a jolt in her arms. He whimpers and she hurries to soothe him, bouncing him gently and cooing nonsense words at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The nurse lowers her voice. “I was just checking in to see if you needed any help with his feeding.”

“Yes, please.” Tohru lifts her eyes from her son, cheeks faintly pink. “I don’t really remember doing it this morning; I was very tired.”

“That’s just fine.” The nurse moves around the side of the bed. “And what about Otou-san? Is he staying or going outside for a little while?”

It takes them both a second to realise that she is referring to Kyo. His cheeks flush as the kindly nurse fixes her gaze on him. “Uh, that’s up to Tohru.” His eyes flicker to her.

“You’ve been here the whole time I’ve been asleep, right?” She asks. He nods. “Why don’t you go and get something to eat? You must be hungry.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” She smiles at him. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

* * *

They take him home after a few days in the hospital. Honestly, Tohru is terrified—she is now responsible for this tiny little human. She has Kyo to help her for now, but he’ll have to go back to work in a few weeks, and then she’ll be on her own during the day.

Hajime is an easy baby for the most part. He sleeps most of the day and spends the rest on a blanket on the living room floor. Tohru likes to sit with him, letting Kyo take over the more mundane household chores for now—the only thing he’ll let her do while she’s recovering is the cooking, and even then he helps. So she spends her time playing with her baby, moving his little feet and shaking a rattle at him. Her heart swells with so much love that she finally understands how her mother endured all the hardships she did while Tohru was growing up. She wishes she were here to see him.

Sometimes, at night, she cries. More than once Kyo has caught her in the nursery after a feeding, simply clutching Hajime to her chest and weeping. It frightens him, she knows, but she assures him that she’s fine. She’s just tired and she misses her mother.

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs after settling the baby down and leading her back to their bedroom. “It must be hard, not having her around.”

“I’ll be alright.” She promises, snuggling up against him. She’ll have to be awake in a few hours to feed the baby again, but for now she allows herself to relax. “I have a new family now. You and Hajime-kun are all I need.”

Kyo tucks her face into his chest and releases a sigh. “I love you.” He reminds her. “ _Both_ of you. So much.”

“We love you, too.” She assures him, allowing him to lull her to sleep by running his hand over her hair. She’s so tired, but she wouldn’t trade her boys for anything. She has her loving husband, and their precious little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully in the next room.

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I caved and wrote about babies. After the angst of my first few entries I wanted to write something light.
> 
> Also yes Tohru is absolutely the kind of parent who would use suffixes with her children don't @ me.


End file.
